Te Amo, Britt
by Writtentoberead
Summary: Santana's been telling Brittany she loves her all along except Brittany just now realizes that the thing Santana whispers to her after sex or when they link pinkies or sometimes even just super randomly, that thing-Te amo- means "I love you"


For this prompt at the fluff meme: Santana's been telling Brittany she loves her all along except Brittany just now realises that the thing Santana whispers to her after sex or when they link pinkies or sometimes even just super randomly, that thing-Te amo- means "I love you"

Bonus points for Brittany getting super excited because not only does Santana really love her, but she really has loved her all along.

I do not own Glee in any way shape or form!

*had some technical difficulties first time I posted it. Thanks to who reviewed though I saw the reviews!  
>Let's hope this works better for me now...<p>

* * *

><p>It's a little phrase that has puzzled Brittany for quite some time: Te amo.<p>

She has heard this all of her life and only from one person: Santana.

* * *

><p>Brittany is ten. For awhile now, it's been Santana-and-Brittany. They have just been molded into one thing, rarely leaving each other's side. It is Santana's birthday and she just opened her brand new bike. It is black and red and it even has pegs. All of the other kids at the party are immediately jealous. Santana is already speeding around the driveway on her new ride. She abruptly stops next to her parents.<p>

"Mami, Papi, can I take Brittany for a ride around the block?"

"Santana, there are other kids here besides Brittany."

"Yea, but I only want to give her a ride. I'll be quick I promise!"

"Ok, but be very careful!"

Santana zoomed off and called Brittany over.

"C'mon Britt, hop on my pegs and we'll go for a ride!"

After Brittany gets on and clings tight to Santana, they start on their journey. Brittany asks Santana how she likes her new bike and she merely gives a whoop of joy and speeds up a bit. Suddenly she feels Brittany move closer and place a kiss on her cheek and whisper "Happy Birthday, San!" in her ear. Santana is taken by surprise and wobbles the handlebars sending them both crashing to the ground.

The new bike is forgotten as Santana rushes over to Brittany on the ground. She sees her best friend's knee is a little scraped since it was exposed by her sundress. Santana feels so bad that she hurt her friend. She starts crying and pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry B! Can you ever forgive me? I didn't mean it, but you just surprised me! Not that I didn't like the surprise…I-I-I.."

"S, I'm OK! Please don't cry, you look so much prettier when you smile!"

Santana sniffles a bit before finally looking up into bright blue eyes. She is very relieved when she sees Brittany is tear-free and even smiling. Brittany stands up and holds out her pinky, which Santana gratefully takes.

"Let's get back to your birthday so people can be jealous of your bike!"

"Te amo, Britt."

* * *

><p>Brittany is sitting in Spanish. She always finds it so hard to pay attention. She can't help but wish Santana was with her now. Mr. Shue's Spanish is choppy and it sounds way less sexy than Santana's. She likes it when Santana speaks Spanish to her, it's really hot. Even when they are doing homework and Brittany is really trying to learn but she can't help but get lost in Santana's words and the way her lips move and pretty soon she is lost in another memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany is almost asleep. Her body is tired but fully relaxed thanks to Santana. It really started off as an innocent study session but Santana speaking Spanish just does something to Brittany, not that Santana would ever complain about that. So the study session turned into "This will just be a quickie, no funny business!" Pretty soon it was two hours later, books and notes were lying forgotten on the floor.<p>

"Holy sweet hell. It's already midnight!"

"Can we just go to sleep now? You know how sleepy I get after a session like that!"

"Britt, you have a test in Spanish tomorrow."

"I can just tell Mr. Shue I can't take it because my voice is tired from all the screaming I just did. You heard it right? It was your name"

Santana can't help but smirk a little. Oh yea, she heard it and she hoped the entire fucking world heard it. Brittany definitely liked to be loud in bed.

"Britt, as much as I love your screaming, I don't think that'll work for an excuse."

"Why not?"

"Because the test isn't oral, it's written."

"Written? Well then I'll just draw little sombreros again. From the moans you were making, I would say if the test was oral, I would definitely pass."

Santana gives up and cuddles into Brittany. She lightly runs her fingers through her favorite blonde hair. Right before the dreams take over, Brittany hears it.

"Te amo, Britt."

* * *

><p>Brittany is woken from her dream when she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She takes it out to see a text from Santana.<p>

**Pay attn 2 Mr. S, U need 2 pass this class! Te amo, Britt. Xoxo – S**

Brittany sends a quick text back.

**I am tryin S! He doesnt speak it as hot as u! Xoxo – B**

Brittany tries to pay attention again. All she can think about is that S said it again.

Te Amo. She thinks back to another time she remember hearing it.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are nervous. They both just tried out for Cheerios and were waiting to see the results. Santana pushes her way through everybody, older or younger, to see the list after it is posted and girls swarm around it. Brittany waits on the outside of the mob hoping Santana can breathe in the middle of all of that.<p>

She hears a familiar voice saying "That's right, bitches! Now move!"

Santana walks through the group that slightly parted for her. She has a huge smirk on her face. Brittany holds her breath for Santana to say whether or not she made it.

"I made it! I'm a Cheerio Britt! And guess what?"

"What!"

"My favorite blonde is one too!"

Brittany can't help it when her smile fades a bit. She wanted to know if she made it but now she also wanted to know who Santana's favorite blonde could be. She didn't like gaining questions. She was usually drowning in them already. Santana frowns a bit now too. She tries to figure out what made her B sad.

"Did I make it, S?" Brittany asks in a quiet voice.

"Of course you did! I just told you!"

"No, you said you made it and your favorite blonde did…"

Santana quickly cut her off before Brittany could start rambling. "That's you, silly!"

Brittany's face lit up like it was Christmas. She engulfed Santana in a big hug that was gladly returned.

"That happy about being a Cheerio, huh?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm this happy about being your favorite blonde, but being a Cheerio is good too!"

Santana smiled and tightened her hold on Brittany.

"You'll always be my favorite. Te amo, Britt."

* * *

><p>Brittany thought back to all the other times Santana had said it too. Santana had said it after fate made her pick Brittany's name out of hat with the duck in it. She said it when Brittany had to take the bird out of her locker. She had said it a lot when Kurt's dad was in the hospital after loving too much. She said it often when they were cuddling in bed after mind-blowing sex. She said it when they woke up together in the morning with their bodies still clutching each other. Brittany had tried to figure out what it meant but she couldn't turn on a computer and she couldn't find it in her new English dictionary she had gotten. Brittany didn't think it was anything bad because usually Santana said it with a smile on her face.<p>

"Te amo."

Brittany waited for the "Britt" to follow but it didn't. Then she realized it was Mr. Shue. He was talking about Spanish phrases and he had said it. Brittany hadn't heard what it meant, though. She raised her hand. She was going to solve this life-long mystery.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Brittany?"

"What did you say 'Te amo' meant?"

"It means I love you."

Brittany's eyes went wide as she realized what Santana had been saying to her for the majority of her life. She sprinted out of the classroom, trying to think of where Santana would be at this moment. She ended up at their lockers. Brittany was disappointed that Santana wasn't there but just as she was about to leave she heard it.

"Britt?"

Brittany spun around and Santana was walking up to her.

"B, are you OK? You're crying and somebody came and told me you were running around the school."

Brittany hadn't realized she was crying. She had to smile. They weren't tears of hurt or anger, they were tears of joy.

"I'm fine, Santana, I just got the best news of my life!"

Brittany took Santana's face in her hands and kissed her right there in the middle of the hallway. Santana was surprised but as soon as she caught on she wrapped her arms around Brittany and kissed back. Eventually they had to come up for air.

"What was the news?"

Brittany was still mesmerized by the feeling of kissing Santana in front of everybody, no alcohol involved.

"Uh….what?"

"The news you said you had. Something about the best of your life? Enough to kiss me anyways?"

"Oh, I found out what 'te amo' means!"

Santana had to chuckle a little bit. She had never had the courage to tell Brittany in a language she would understand. Spanish was her way of saying her feelings even though she wasn't ready for Brittany to know. Lately, she had realized it was time for her to be her bad ass self and make it official. Santana had been waiting for the right moment, even telling Mr. Shue to go over phrases that would include te amo so maybe Brittany would get the hint. Apparently, it worked out.

"I've been waiting for this day for awhile. I'm sorry I never had the courage to just tell you in a way you would understand. You are amazing Britt and lately I've been building up my courage. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"A thousand times yes!"

Santana smiled at Brittany's eagerness. This was definitely the best day of her life. She felt as though a weight had been lifted. She knew this would be hard and people wouldn't always accept it, but she had Brittany and that was all she needed.

"I love you, Britt."

"Te amo, San!"


End file.
